


Shopping

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge can't go shopping.





	Shopping

Syd greeted them cheerfully. "Isn't this great? New colors mean I have an excuse to take you boys to the mall." 

Sky felt Bridge begin to fidget uneasily beside him. He slipped his hand into Bridge's a gave a soft squeeze.

"Thanks, but maybe some other time." Sky said apologetically, tugging Bridge away from the situation. 

"Okay, see you guys later." She called with a wave. 

Once they reached the safety of their room, Sky gave Bridge a look over.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I just got a little freaked out for a second there."

"Anything I can help with?" 

"Not really. It's just the thought of shopping makes me sick." He shuddered. "Malls and crowds aren't my thing to begin with. Too much thought pollution. Then add in trying on clothes that people have touched and wiped their energies on? No thanks. I will make do with whatever magic Kat does to get me psychically purified clothes."

"Or, you could raid my closet. Since we know my energies don't bother you." Sky rubbed his neck bashfully. "If you want, that is. You don't have-"

He was cut off by Bridge's lips against his own. 

"I was hoping you would offer."


End file.
